Hey Hydra Hail This!
by AvengerFrost
Summary: Caroline and I have figured it will become a regular for us to help the Heroes of the MCU. But when we end up in Captain America 2 The Winter Soldier we soon have to find a way to help Steve and Natasha stop Hydra or many people including us will die! but with us being here can change things that we don't always mean to change especially when it comes to the Winter Soldier.
1. Chapter 1

Sam's POV

I was at my house Caroline was over for a sleepover when that familiar portal opened as we were discussing movie plans. She said "What movie do you think it is this time?" I said "Bet you ten bucks it's Capiscle who needs us." Caroline says "Oh yeah bet you ten bucks it's Tony." I said deal we go through the portal and land in the grass near the reflecting pool in D.C. I said "Pay up!" she slowly hands me the ten bucks without saying a word. I said "Hey look its Rogers and Sam Wilson looks like Cap just past him for the first time we must be at the start of the movie. I have an idea." Caroline says "I'm listening" I say "Do not under any reasons quote Loki!" she says "Please….I do what I want." I just go "Ugh"

Falcon's POV

Darn that super soldier he just past me a second time saying on your left. That's when I hear two pairs of feet come running up and two girls say "On your left!" and "On your right!" I then yelled "Who the heck are you two!?" they just laughed at me as they ran ahead slowly gaining on that super soldier. 

Steve's POV

I pasted this guy a third time he said "Don't you say it man don't you…" I said "On your left" he screamed "Oh come on man!" Then I heard two pairs of feet come running by me and heard two voices I thought I would never hear again say "On your left!" and "On your right!" I stopped in my tracks too see Caroline and Samantha standing a few feet away. I said "Caroline? Sam? What are you two doing here?" they said "Well sense we helped Thor a year ago I guess we are here to help you Steve." I decide to ask them later what happened with Thor. But still it was nice to see the girls again I had not seen them sense the Battle of New York. Also I did not know if the recovered alright from nearly having Loki tear their friendship apart.

Sam's POV

The look on Steve's face was priceless! We walked over with him to meet Sam Wilson he said " So let me get this straight, you two come from another dimension where this here is all a movie and you have Ice and you have water powers?" we said "Yeah that pretty much sums it up." Then a slick black car pulls up and the driver we recognize instantly. She says "Hey boys where's the Smithsonian I'm looking for a fossil." Natasha notices us and says "Hey girls when did you get here?" we said "About 15 minutes ago." We hopped in to the car with Steve and Nat drove she said " We have a mission to get debriefed on at the Triskelion we'll drop you two off and pick you after sound good?" I said "Sure Nat that sounds great." So then Caroline and I started to come up with 50 ways to annoy the crap out of Fury on are way there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam's POV

After annoying Fury for about 30 minutes he kicked us out of his office he was dare I say it….furious with us. So, we wondered aimlessly around the Triskelion we later ran into Alexander Pierce Caroline want to kick him in the berries so bad but I would not let her and convinced her to act like we don't know what he is up to. About an hour later we figured Steve was back form the mission because we ran into agent Rumlow he offered us to go down to the gym and spar. On our way to the gym Caroline whispered to me "I don't trust him, we know he's Hydra!" I said "Exactly that gives Hydra a chance to know we are a force to be reckoned with." Caroline fought Rumlow first and he lost. I fought him next it lasted 5 minutes and he got his butt handed to him I said nonchalantly "Never fight a girl who was trained by a master assassin, an archer that never misses his target, and a super soldier." Cap walks in and says "Rumlow did you just get your butt kicked by a 14 and 15 year old!?" He then said "Yeah I guess I did you two girls can fight." We say thanks and Steve says we are going to his apartment.

-Time Skip-

We arrived at Steve's apartment at the door we were greeted by Sharon Carter. She said hello to us and we said hi she mentioned that Steve must have left his radio on because his music was playing.

Steve's POV

I told the girls to wait right here by the door and remain quiet. I quietly grabbed my shield and found Fury sitting in my living room I told the girls to come they walked in a little ways behind me. Fury warned us that there are eyes and ears everywhere and you can't trust anyone that's when gun shots came out of nowhere and hit Fury and one bullet hit Samantha in the arm she went down to the ground and cried out in pain Caroline was in pure shock. Sharon came running in it seems Fury isn't the only one wo has lied to me I saw partially through the movie the one who shot Fury and I ran after him to the roof. I crashed through the window and threw my shield but what shocked was right as it was going to hit him he caught it with his metal arm and threw it back and practically knocked the wind out of me. I went back because I remembered Sam got shot!

Sam's POV

The only thing I can think of right now is…OW OW OW OW! Caroline went to go get a first aid kit Sharon asked me is it bad? I looked and said "It's just a scratch but it hurts like you would not believe!" Caroline came back with the kit and began to wrap me arm I whispered to her "Best friend to Cap or not I have a bone to pick with the Winter Soldier!" she said "Sam that my not be a good thing…" I said no matter just AGGGGGHHHH! She poured disinfected on my scratch. Cap came back in and said he got away.

Sam's POV

We were called in the Pierce's office the next day he asked Cap about what happened he mentioned "Sometimes leaving the old world behind for a new makes enemies." He asked us if we heard anything we said no he then asked me then what about that bullet wound? I said "Walked in at the place at the wrong time that's all." We left after that I got message from Sharon and said we will meet you outside Steve he said "Okay but be quick." We meet Sharon in a nearby hall she said this "Listen I need you to keep an eye on Rogers make sure he stays safe." We said "Wait hold on a second you want us a 14 and 15 year old to look after Captain America!?" she said "Yes but be careful the both of you." We left to go meet Rogers but we should have known better as we tried to leave we were attacked by Hydra agents Steve called on my com and said "You two need to get out now!" I said "Working on it!" as I freezed a Hydra agent I said "Caroline these guys are just going to keep coming we are going to have to fly through the glass roof!" she said "But Sam!" I said "No time to think just do it!" we flew through the roof sure as heck it hurt. We saw Cap take out that quinjet and we flew up on his left and right. Caroline and now knew we all three of us are now fugitives from SHIELD or should I say Hydra.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's POV

We went to the hospital with Steve to retrieve the flash drive that Fury gave him before he "died" (I am making air quotes that you can't see right now Because if you have seen Captain America 2 you know you can't kill Fury.) anyway Steve grabbed Natasha and asked her where the drive was she told him about the Winter Soldier and we were on our way to the local mall. While they went to the computer store to see what was on the file we waited around the mall fountain we saw one of the Hydra agents and I informed Steve that they were here we began to leave on the escalator when we could see Rumlow coming up the left one! Romanoff told Steve "Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable." Steve and Natasha kissed Caroline and I needed to think of something and fast we then grabbed these two teen boys behind us and kissed them we then stopped as we got off the escalator and went after Steve and Natasha. Those boys were speechless but Caroline and I declared we our never doing that again!

-Time Skip-

Sam's POV

We arrived at Sam Wilson's house battered, bruised, and covered in dust and dirt. Sam opened his sliding door and he looked all of us in surprise Nat said "Everyone we know is trying to kill us." He then says "Not everyone." And invites us inside we clean up and he said he made a big breakfast if we eat that short of thing. I laughed at this Falcon can be so hilarious he gave Cap his file on his suit Steve said "I thought you said you were a pilot?" Sam said "Now I never said I was a pilot." We left to go find agent Sitwell we managed to figure he was Hydra. We dragged Sitwell to the roof he dropped everything on what he knew about Project Incite he even said we are on the list Oh boy we better be able to stop this or we and many others will die! As we drove on the ramp the Winter Soldier dragged Sitwell out of the car we saw the Winter Soldier ahead of us standing in the middle of the road. Caroline and I said "Holy shit!" and our car got flipped then suddenly I had a vision I saw Cap get killed in his first real fight with the Winter Soldier this was not good! As three of his men attacked us Caroline got them wet and one of them asked "Did you really think that you could beat us that easy!?" Caroline said "No but she can!" I appeared behind them and because Caroline got them wet I froze all three of them easily in a block of ice. I then saw Steve beginning to lose in the fight I ran to help him Caroline yelled after me "Sam what do you think you're doing!?" I called over my shoulder and said "I had a vision Steve needs my help!" I honestly had no idea what I was doing and I ran up and hit the Winter Soldier in the back of the head and distracted him so Steve could recover. He nearly stabbed me with his knife when Steve intervened and in the last bit of their fight the Winter Soldier's mask fell off to reveal Caps Best friend Bucky Barnes. Caroline and I so saw this coming but that's beside the point Steve looked at him in shock and said "Bucky!?" Bucky then said "Who the hell is Bucky?"

Steve's POV

How is Bucky alive!? What did Hydra do to him and why does he not remember who I am? Rumlow and some other agents came in and arrested all five of us. I knew once we were far away enough they would kill us I was worried about Samantha and Caroline and Natasha was losing blood fast from her shoulder wound suddenly a guard inside knocked the other one out and the other guard pulled the helmet off to reveal Maria Hill. We escaped the truck and went to a secret base where we found an alive Nick Fury why does everyone I know seem to be lying to me? And know all five of us have to find a way to stop Project Incite because the fate of millions of innocent people rest in the hands of a super soldier, a master assassin with a rough past, a guy with a Falcon suit, and two girls with the powers of ice and water this is going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's POV

This plan sounded crazy but Caroline and I knew this just had to work we walked in with Cap while he made his speech. Falcon asked him "Did you write that or just made it off the top of your head?" then we left to take out the three Project Incite Hellicarriers which were now up in the air! Falcon placed one of the chips in one of three carriers Caroline and I did one of the other ones and informed Maria she said "Now all we have to do is wait for Captain Rogers." She tried to call him in but could not get him. I and Caroline knew why he was fighting the Winter Soldier we then headed to the helicopter to meet Natasha and Fury I could Sam yell from Natasha's headset "Not an option!" then Sam jumped from the 44th floor we were so off on that mark Fury and I grabbed both Sam's arms and as we pulled him in he said Forty-Fourth floor forty-fourth!" Fury then said sarcastically "Well it's not like they have the floors labeled on the outside." We found Steve later on the shore Caroline and I knew Bucky had saved him.

Steve's POV

Everything hurts! I wake up to hear music playing it sounds like the song that Falcon told me about called Running Man I looked over and saw Samantha and Caroline resting in some chairs they were battered and bruised but they were okay I saw on my right Sam reading a book and I said "On your left." He looked over and laughed so did Caroline and Samantha I just glad all of them came out of it alive but I will have to find Bucky that's my main objective right now.

Sam's POV

Nick Fury is a very hard man to read I know that we stood there with Steve at "Fury's Grave" (Once again you can't kill Fury) we said good bye to Fury, Steve, Natasha, and Falcon. Steve asked us before we left If we knew where Bucky may have gone we said "Steve if we knew even if we had a suspicion we honestly don't know where Bucky has gone were sorry Steve you know we would help you if we could." He said it's okay it was worth a shot. Caroline and I opened a portal and went back home who knows what our next adventure would be I guess we won't know till we find out what the next Marvel movie would be?

 **Thanks everyone for following my story and thanks to KIttyLover16 for advise and reminders for this story. KittyLover16 and I are working on several different stories our Avengers, Thor 2 The Dark World are in progress and she and I have exciting news we will be doing an Avengers Age of Ultron story and Guardians of the Galaxy! And just for your pleasure I am giving you fellow fans a sneak peek to our Guardians story.**

Sam's POV

Caroline and I just finished watching Captain America and went up to her room to chat when suddenly the portal opened and she and I were confused we didn't know what to expect so we went through the portal and landed hard on a metal floor Caroline was on top of me I screamed "Caroline…Get. Off!" she was for some reason eating a sandwich. Then we heard a familiar voice say "Who the heck are you and what are you doing on my ship!?" we looked up to see "Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot. I said "This is going to be hard to explain." All Groot said was "I am Groot." Oh boy this weird day was about to get weirder let's just hope we don't die with the biggest idiots in the galaxy!


End file.
